how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Let's Go To The Mall
'"Let's Go To The Mall" '''ist eine Single der Sängerin Robin Sparkles bzw. Robin Scherbatsky aus dem Album ''Make it Sparkle! und wurde eigens für die Serie How I Met Your Mother produziert. Das Lied taucht dort zum ersten Mal in der Folge Schlag auf Schlag auf. Songtext Let's go to the mall, everybody! Go! C'mon Jessica, C'mon Tori, Let's go to the mall you won't be sorry. Put on your jelly-bracelets, And your cool graffiti-coat, At the mall havin' fun is what its all about. I haven't done my homework yet...That's okay. And you know how my parents get...Whatever. I don't care 'cause all my friends are gonna be there. Everybody come and play, Throw every last care away! Let's go to the mall... Today! Chloe, mouse, I love it. There's this boy I like, Met him at the food court. He's got hair like Gretzky And he does jumps on his skateboard. I hope he asks me out, Take me to my favorite spot. It'll be just him and me. But don't forget the robot. Dad says I'm too young to date. Lame. But baby I don't wanna wait. I don't wanna wait. Let's do it. That's okay I'm gonna rock your body anyway. I'm gonna rock your body 'till Canada Day. Everybody come and play Throw every last care away Let's go to the mall... Today. I went to the mall with a couple of friends. I had a whole week's allowance to spend. I want hoop earrings and a Benetton shirt. We came here to shop and we came here to flirt. I turned around and who should I see? Prime Minister Brian Mulroney. He said, "Young lady I don't approve." So I had to get down and bust a crazy move. Hit it Fred...c'mon...let's go to the mall! Let's go to the mall everybody! Everybody come and play Throw every last care away Let's go to the mall... Today. Everybody loves the mall! Everybody come and play Yeah! Throw every last care away I love my hoop earrings. Let's go to the mall... Today. Today. (x32) Let's go to the mall. (x12) Übersetzung Gehen wir alle in das Einkaufszentrum! Komm schon Jessica, komm schon Tory, gehen wir in das Einkaufszentrum, es wird euch nicht leidtun! Zieht eure Armbänder und eure coolen Jeansjacken an! In dem Einkaufszentrum Spaß zu haben ist alles, worum es geht! Ich hab' meine Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht...(Das ist schon okay!) Und du weißt, wie meine Eltern werden können...(Was auch immer!) Aber das ist mir egal, denn alle meine Freunde werden da sein! Kommt alle und habt Spaß! Werft eure letzten Zweifel weg! Gehen wir in das Einkaufszentrum...und zwar heute! Chloe, Mouse, Ich liebe es! Da ist dieser Junge, den ich mag, ich hab ihn am Essensstand getroffen. Er hat eine Frisur wie Gretzky und macht Sprünge auf seinem Skateboard. Ich hoffe, er lädt mich auf ein Date ein und nimmt mich mit zu meinem Lieblingsplatz! Es wären nur wir beide, aber vergesst den Roboter nicht! Dad sagt, ich sei zu jung, um auszugehen (Lahm!), aber Baby, ich will nicht warten! (Ich will nicht warten!) Machen wir's! Das ist schon okay, denn ich werde euch sowieso rocken! Ich werde euch bis zum Canada Day rocken! Kommt alle und habt Spaß! Werft eure letzten Zweifel weg! Gehen wir in das Einkaufszentrum...und zwar heute! Ich bin mit ein paar Freunden in das Einkaufszentrum gegangen und hab eine Woche lang dafür gespart. Ich will Reifenohrringe und ein Benetton-Shirt! Wir sind hier hergekommen, um zu shoppen und zu flirten! Ich drehte mich um und wen sah ich da? Premierminister Brian Mulrooney! Er sagte: "Junge Lady, ich dulde das nicht!" Also musste ich abgehen und ihm ein paar wirklich süße Moves vorführen. Hey, Fred, komm schon, gehen wir in das Einkaufszentrum! Gehen wir alle in das Einkaufszentrum! Kommt alle und habt Spaß! Werft eure letzten Zweifel weg! Gehen wir in das Einkaufszentrum...und zwar heute! Jeder liebt das Einkaufszentrum ! Kommt alle und habt Spaß! Werft eure letzten Zweifel weg! (Ich liebe Reifenohrringe!) Gehen wir in das Einkaufszentrum...und zwar heute! Trivia *Dieses Lied ist auch Teds Klingelton. *Marshall singt die Karaokeversion dieses Liedes in der Folge Im Exil. *Die Nachfolge-Single Sandcastles in the Sand taucht in der Folge Jugendliebe auf. Im Gegensatz zu dieser Single floppte sie jedoch. *Robin hat immer noch die Jeansjacke, die sie in dem Video getragen hat. Sie kommt in der Episode Schlechte Nachrichten vor. *Im Video kommt, genauso wie auch später in Sandcastles in the Sand und P.S. I Love You , ein Roboter vor. *In dem Lied singt sie von einer Jessica, was sich auf ihre ehemalige beste Freundin Jessica Glitter beziehen könnte. *Cobie Smulders, die Schauspielerin von Robin, musste extra für die Serie diesen Song aufnehmen. Musikvideo thumb|300px|left Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Inhalte